


An ordinary night

by Anchois



Series: A few pounds more [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Chubby Leo Fitz, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchois/pseuds/Anchois
Summary: For once the evening at the Playgroung is calm and Leo and Mack can enjoy being with each other.





	An ordinary night

**Author's Note:**

> I got stressed because of my exams and of and my first time ever travelling alone (I'm leaving tomorrow morning) so to destress I wrote some FitzMack.  
> Also, I'm learning English but I'm French so I'm looking for a beta reader to correct my writings : if anyone is interested or knows how I could find someone, please leave a comment !  
> Enjoy !

Panting heavily and trying to come down from his high, Leo looks at the ceiling and a goofy grin climbs his way on his face.

“This, it's – it was... good. Great. I'm – wow. Thanks Love.”

“Anything for you babe.” Mack kisses his way up his boyfriend, from his pelvis to his forehead, and lays an arm around his waist slowly pulling his side to his chest. A similar smile takes its place on his face.

They lie like this for a moment, Leo catching his breath while Mack rubs soothing circles on his stomach.

“I'm cold.” A shudder crosses Leo's spine as if to assert what he just said. Mack gets up – not without grumbling a little – and grabs two tee-shirts and two boxers throwing one of which at Leo, snapping him out of his contemplation.

“You're gorgeous. I wish you never had to wear clothes again.” Leo folds an arm under his head to ensure he has a better view of the naked man in the middle of the room.

“I think it would get in the way of me and my work. And I'm not certain everyone would like to see me butt naked everyday.”

“I don't mind.” He shrugs. “The others don't know how to be appreciative enough.”

When they are both clothed Mack joins his lover on the bed and tugs the covers over them both. He gently pulls Leo's back to his chest, wrapping his arm around him. It is nice for them to be able to rest, to lay surrounded by the warmth of the other. Living on the Playground is not always relaxing, it gets stressful and there is always someone on mission to worry about. The quietness is greatly appreciated, even this late in the evening.

“Hey Mack.” He is answered by a non-committal sound. “How did you know you were gay ?”

“Why do you ask, Turbo ?”

“No reason. It's just that you've never told me.”

Mack sighs in his lover's neck. He starts with a whispered voice. “I had an uncle who was gay and married to another man. My brother and I spent a lot of time at their house because they lived nearby and our parents worked a lot. When I was in junior high I apparently talked a lot about a guy. Like, a lot. And, I don't know, maybe I didn't talk about girls or something but my uncle's husband started to talk to me about stuff like “liking who you want” and “being valid and not having to be afraid” or things like that. And then he asked me more about this guy, if he was nice, if I found him beautiful or if I liked hanging with him. I thought it was strange because when you're a guy, you're not supposed to found other guys attractive. But I did.” Mack fell silent for a moment. “I did find him pretty.”

“And that's it ?”

“Yeah. No cries, no tears.”

“That's actually cute." He continues, turning his neck to get a better view at Mack's face. "Do you still see him ? Your uncle I mean.”

“No, he's dead now. Buried him six years ago. His husband though, I still see him. You could meet him someday if you'd like.”

“Yeah, I'd love that.”

“He'd be thrilled to know I found myself a cute gay white dude, just like my uncle.”

“He's white ?”

“Yep, the only one in the family actually.” They share a comfortable silence before Mack speaks again. “You ? How did you know ?”

Leo turns around in Mack's arms, tucking his head under his chin. He sighs.

“It was not as easy for me. I was living with my mum back in Scotland, only she and I you know. And she's Christian, a fierce believer so being gay was not really an option. Actually, it never crossed my mind back then.

“And then I went to the Academy where I was the youngest with Jemma. I had never dated anyone, guy or girl. And, I don't know, it seemed normal to like her. Jemma was there, and she was what my mum would have wanted for me. Pretty, kind, funny and incredibly smart. So yeah, I started believing I liked her. It was nice for a while being her friend and secretly liking her.” He paused a moment, smiling back at the memory of the feeling. “At the Academy all the first years had an older tutor in case we needed help around the campus or for the classes. Mine was named Ki-Hyun, his parents were Korean but he was born in America. He was really nice with me. Actually he and Jemma were the only one acknowledging my existence considering that I was short, fat, introverted an only sixteen – far younger than anyone there. He was twenty something, twenty-six maybe and he spent time with me although he didn't have to as I was doing well enough. But he did anyway, and I had this thing with Jemma but at the same time I found him really hot and I was conflicted. Until one night I had a wet dream with him in it and believe it or not, it was quite a tell-tale sign.

“So yeah, I knew that maybe I liked boys even though I thought I shouldn't. But Jemma was there, and she just knew, I can't tell how but she did. I mean, yes we were always together, but I hope I wasn't that obvious about my feelings for Ki-Hyun. So we talked, and talked and as the months went by I started to accept that maybe, liking boys wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to me.” He tightens his arms around Mack's frame, kissing the skin that is not covered by the shirt.

“And then, I had to call my mum. I thought she deserved to know, that I couldn't lie to her about my sexuality, bullshit like that. It took her a while to accept it. But I'm her only son and she quickly understood that it was having a sinful gay son, or no son at all. There were shouts, tears and weeks without calling. She only wanted what's best for me and she didn't want me to be banned from Heaven because I was 'misguided' or something. But know she's okay with me being gay and all. I mean, she still doesn't like the neighbours knowing, but I think that if someday I introduced my boyfriend to her she'd be pleased. I've talked to her about you actually.”

“You have ?” Mack pulls back enough to let their foreheads touch.

“Yeah. I think it helps that you're so manly. She prefers me with a tough guy rather than with a “skinny faggot”. It brings a part of normality maybe.”

“So you've only dated strong dudes ?” Mack asks with a small smile.

“Nay, not really. My first boyfriend was actually a skinny nerd, but I've had a few fit ones yeah. But out of them all, you're the strongest one that's for sure.” He says squeezing Mack's biceps and making him laugh. “What is it with you big guys, why do you all pick small fatties ?” They both quietly laugh.

“I haven't always dated chubby guys. There was a time where I only picked fit dudes. But then I realized there was more to a person than their physique.”

“That's a smooth way of saying that I'm ugly, thank you very much.” Leo teases and starts tickling his boyfriend. They playfully fight for a while before Leo stops out of exhaustion and lies on Mack's chest.

“I fell in love with that big heart of yours at first.” Mack says and kisses Leo's forehead, holding him tight in his arms. “I knew you were someone good even though you couldn't express it with your words. It was quite heart breaking seeing you lose control and being all frustrated, and I only wanted to help. But I guess I fell in love.”

“Right, so not only am I ugly but you also fell in love with me out of pity ? This just keeps getting better.”

“That's so not what I said and you know it, so stop that.” He says and ruffles Leo's curly hair, making them both laugh. “I think you're handsome.” He punctuates every word with a kiss on his boyfriend's lips and keeps on kissing him after that.

He tastes Leo's soft lips again, and again, and again. His hands feel the hot skin beneath the shirt, slowly stroking his sides. Leo climbs up his body a little more so that he can deepen their kisses. They spend a while just doing that and it feels really nice. Kissing each other, being in each others' arms is what they like the best. During these moments they are able to communicate what words can't express. It's a thing of theirs really, to say a lot without opening their mouths. Just with a look they can understand the other. And it is great for Leo to know that even though xnwords are missing he can count on Mack to get what he means.

Eventually, after kissing for so long, they start growing hard and they grind against each other, slowly, just to get some relief.

“Wanna do something about that, turbo ?”

“No, 'm too tired. Just this – this is good.”

And they resume kissing, ever so slowly, enjoying each other as much as they can.  
The only thing that matters in the moment is the both of them. They know how much they love each other and that no matter what comes next they will always be together. It feels like they kiss for an eternity, alternating between sweet and slow kisses and hungry ones. Leo keeps rolling his hips against Mack's until suddenly he tenses up and lets out a soft quiet moan against his lips and Mack realises he is coming. He holds him against his chest, drawing nonsensical patterns on his back while kissing his cheeks and giving him words of encouragement through his orgasm. They kiss some more before he shoots his own release, as quietly as his lover did.

Without saying a word, Mack carefully sets Leo beside him on the bed before stripping them off of their soiled underwear. He roughly cleans them up, tosses the fabric on the floor and takes his lover in his arms once again.

“Hm, I'm great like that. Satiated, warm, and loved. Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else.” Leo says with a smile. “Love you Mack.”

“Love you too, Turbo.”


End file.
